<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss the Frustrations Away by lunarwhisperer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774480">Kiss the Frustrations Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwhisperer/pseuds/lunarwhisperer'>lunarwhisperer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Algebra, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Studying Frustrations, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwhisperer/pseuds/lunarwhisperer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing his boyfriend getting slightly more frustrated with his studying, Tweek decides to help Craig by doing what he knows the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss the Frustrations Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">DISCLAIMER:</span></strong> I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.</p>
<hr/><p>Craig groaned out in sheer frustration, slumping his head down in his hand for perhaps the hundredth time in a span of an hour. He was tapping his pencil restlessly against his math notebook, trying to solve one of the slightly dauntier algebra exercises he had been studying for the upcoming test.</p><p>The blue chullo hat bearer had been sitting in his desk chair for the last two hours, doing a solid job of going through his algebra worksheet and scribbling down the answers in his notebook. After a slight period of him slacking off with his tenth grade Algebra class and the spring break approaching rapidly, the oldest Tucker had been really determined towards fixing his grade from one of his least favorite subjects.</p><p>But truth to be told, Craig never really had a favorite subject throughout his entire elementary school education, let alone now when he was a Sophomore in high school and a sixteen year old teenage boy focused on more important things.</p><p>Especially if one of those things was the blonde ball of anxiety he had been lucky to call his boyfriend for a very long time – Tweek Tweak.</p><p>Ever since the two of them got together in the fourth grade, Tweek and Craig had been able to keep their relationship steady throughout the rest of the elementary school, and even more when they finally reached high school. Their relationship had definitely seemed to be unbreakable, although a lot of their friends occasionaly joked that Craig would eventually break up with Tweek sometime during their time in high school and go back to being attracted to the opposite sex.</p><p>But despite all of that, their romance had been still going strong and the two teenagers simply couldn't have been happier in their relationship.</p><p>With the help of his parents and Craig, Tweek eventually managed to overcome his caffeine addiction and had definitely seemed to be less anxious than before, although he still did go through an occasional episode of freaking out over the underpants gnomes and other minor inconveniences.</p><p>He had been incredibly grateful for having such a loving and understanding boyfriend like Craig in his life for a very long time. And frankly, the blonde teenage boy simply didn't know how he would be able to thank his boyfriend for having an incredible amount of patience and understanding.</p><p>But despite knowing that he wasn't necessarily the same level-headed and stoic person as Craig, Tweek had been able to help his boyfriend out with his schoolwork and many other things, such as tutoring him with Algebra and helping him with their French language class.</p><p>And now, when Craig had been struggling with solving his Algebra exercises for the upcoming test and could feel himself growing slightly more frustrated over the whole ordeal, Tweek was more than happy to help his boyfriend and make the boring subject a little bit easier for the raven haired teenager to understand.</p><p>The blonde teenage boy laid comfortably on his boyfriend's bed, taking a few sips of his decaffeinated coffee and watching a video on YouTube. He had his back propped up against a couple of pillows and his one leg crossed over the other, but he jumped up slightly as he heard Craig slamming his notebook shut and letting out a frustrated groan.</p><p>''C-Craig honey, what's wrong?''</p><p>Spinning around in his desk chair, Craig sighed softly to himself. ''It's nothing too much, babe. I'm getting more and more frustrated over these fucking algebra exercises.''</p><p>Placing his coffee mug and iPad on Craig's nightstand, Tweek swung his legs over the edge of his boyfriend's bed and scooted over to him. He had a slight look of concern spread across his face, before he gently placed his hands on both of Craig's shoulders and leaned in to peck him on the forehead. He rubbed both of his shoulders comfortingly, trying to reassure the dark haired teenager that there wasn't anything too much to worry about and that he would do well on his upcoming test.</p><p>''You will do fine.'', Tweek began, pulling Craig into a tight hug. ''Just because you've been stuck on a few exercises, it doesn't mean that you won't do well on your test. At least you went through the basics, d-didn't you?''</p><p>Nodding his head in silence, Craig smirked at his boyfriend and hugged him back just as snugly. ''Yeah, I did. But I've been feeling sort of frustrated at how slowly I'm going through these exercises. I just can't seem to find a way to relax myself and not stress so much over this crap.''</p><p>Stroking his boyfriend's back up and down, Tweek allowed Craig's words to drift harmlessly across his mind, until he fluttered his eyes open and had one particular idea sprung into the forefront of his mind. He parted away from his boyfriend, before biting down on his bottom lip tentatively and thinking about the proper way of expressing his solution to all of Craig's frustrating thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>If Craig's kisses always manage to calm me down, then sure as hell I'll be able to do the same for him.</em>
</p><p>''I can do s-something that might help you relax.'', Tweek said in a slightly huskier voice, running his fingertips underneath Craig's blue hat and offering him an affectionate smile.</p><p>''What?'', the dark haired teenage boy raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>Without uttering a single word, Tweek tenderly cupped both of Craig's cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips against his. He took a step closer to his boyfriend, until he felt Craig placing both of his hands on his hips and guiding him to sit down on his lap. The blonde teenager obliged happily, gently grabbing Craig by the collar of his black t-shirt and deepening their kiss.</p><p>Craig wrapped both of his arms around Tweek's waist and gently scraped his tongue across his boyfriend's bottom lip, encouraging the blonde teenage boy to part his mouth just slightly and to tie their tongues together.</p><p>Deepening their passionate exchange, Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's messy blonde locks and grinned happily into the kiss. He gently cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, before pecking Tweek's lips a couple of more times and parting away from him.</p><p>''Feeling better?'', Tweek smiled shyly at the raven haired teenager, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers together tightly.</p><p>''Yeah…'', Craig replied, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. ''And I'm feeling <em>even</em> better when I'm with you.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I finally decided to write a oneshot dedicated to my second favorite South Park couple - Creek!</p><p>Although I jumped on the Creek bandwagon extremely late, I really like them. Their dynamic is awesome and I like it how they balance each other out (Tweek bringing in a lot of craziness to Craig, whilst he seems to be the only one that's actually capable of calming Tweek down).</p><p>I'm definitely not ruling out writing more Creek oneshots/drabbles in the future. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>